


【鸣佐】无月

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, 鸣佐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】无月

久违了的木叶村。佐助站在村子的门口，不知道如何形容自己现在的心情，该说是近乡情怯吗？  
收到了鸣人的“口信”，要是再不回来一趟之后会被他念叨多久？佐助很认真的思考着这个问题。凭着记忆走到鸣人的住所，那幢公寓还在那里，问了管理员，鸣人似乎还没有搬出去。都是火影了，家还这样真的好么？  
走上楼，敲了敲门，没有人回应。拿出从管理员那里借的钥匙推门进去，屋里黑乎乎一片，月光都没有透进来。  
在门边摸索着找到了电灯的开关，打开来。本就不大的屋子瞬间被照的通明。几只黑色的活动生物急急忙忙找了掩体躲藏起来。佐助的眼角抽了抽，看着桌上那堆堆积如山的泡面盒子和牛奶盒，打开冰箱只看到在门上放鸡蛋的容器里半根葱孤独地躺在那里。  
“……那个笨蛋吊车尾还敢说我不好好吃饭。”佐助关上冰箱门朝卧室走，床铺上留着热度，被子也没有掀开，睡在上面的人像是突然消失了一样。  
“……”有人会让影分身回来睡觉的么？  
佐助无奈地扶额，看来是还在火影办公室吧。

鸣人坐在椅子上昂着头，鼻子里塞着纸巾，鹿丸弄了凉水来给他拍了拍额头和后颈。  
“抱歉啊，鹿丸。麻烦你了。”鸣人的声音含浑，鼻子里塞着的纸巾让他鼻音变得很重。  
“这倒是没什么。我让小樱来给你看看吧？怎么突然就流鼻血了？”鹿丸把抽纸塞鸣人手上，给鸣人杯里续上水。  
“不用不用，大晚上的不用打扰她，我大概知道是什么原因。”鸣人换了张纸塞住鼻子。  
“什么原因？”  
“……连着近两周没有吃除了杯面以外的东西吧，大概。”  
“……啊，你这个笨蛋真是没救了。你先休息一下吧，我可不想看到文件上一片血色。”  
“知道了知道了。”鸣人随口答着。  
鹿丸无奈的摇了摇头关门离开。  
鸣人看着天花板，拿掉塞在鼻子里的纸，长叹:比起饮食问题，估计还是积太久……上火了吧。不过在办公室那什么似乎说不过去啊，搞得自己很可怜一样。  
“还是快点把工作处理完回家再解决吧！”鸣人猛的坐直，差一点撞上面前弯着腰盯着自己看的人。鸣人愣愣地看着面前的人拿起自己放在桌上的空泡面杯扔进垃圾桶，又拿起笔和文件来签签写写，这才“呜哇”大叫一声跳开。  
“佐佐佐佐助！？你怎么在这里？！”鸣人被吓得不轻，连说话都是结巴的。  
“不是你让我回来的么？”佐助横瞥他一眼，又把视线移回文件上。  
“所以你就回来了？”  
“……你不高兴么？你不是说想我了？”佐助蹙眉看着鸣人。  
“不，我……我是说想你了。但是……我没想到……你会这么早回来。”鸣人紧张地舔着嘴唇，慌张地解释。  
“哦。”佐助继续看文件:“身体不舒服的话就休息吧。这些文件我会帮你处理。”  
“……嗯。”鸣人慢慢的凑近，微合眼去嗅佐助身上的气味，混着青草和树叶的气味。  
“你在听……”佐助一回头，鸣人的脸就在自己面前，鼻尖堪堪擦过鼻尖，温热的吐息扫在唇上，半睁的蓝色的眼直直撞进瞳中。两人都没有进一步的动作，就那样用极暧昧的姿势僵持着。最后佐助率先合上了眼，向前凑近一点，贴上鸣人的嘴唇。  
鸣人圈过佐助的腰，将自己的唇用力地贴过去，伸舌顶开佐助的牙关，直直驱进口腔中去，卷住舌搅缠、吮吸，包括他口中、胸腔中的气息一同掠夺，就连津液也同样吮走，只要是带有他气味的，恨不得通通都吸进自己身体里。前进一步，再一步，逼得佐助下意识地后撤自己的步子不让鸣人贴到自己身上来，也是巧了脚边成摞的文件，绊了一下佐助让他直接向后跌去，一阵失重让鸣人钻了空子，佐助被他抱了个满怀，身子倚上了桌沿。好不容易趁着唇间有空隙的时候急急吸了口气，立刻又被缠着继续深吻。胯间被坚硬的抵着、轻轻地磨蹭着。  
那只在同自己战斗时丢了的手臂如今已经接上了使用初代目细胞造出来的新的手臂，用绷带缠着，不知道是想要隐藏什么。同室内有些凉的空气一起钻进衣内，游走在背脊腰腹，皮肤感觉到绷带粗糙的触感让他的身体不经意地轻颤。  
“佐助……佐助……”松开佐助的嘴唇，鼻尖还相贴在一起，鸣人压抑着、克制着，低声唤着佐助的名字。  
“鸣……”佐助还才说出第一字，下一秒嘴唇就又被狠狠吻住。解开了佐助衣服，鸣人的手不安分地揉捏着佐助的腰腹，又自小腹滑到胸口，抚弄他胸前两点粉红。  
“你瘦了。没有好好照顾自己么？”  
“……没有好好照顾自己的人是你吧。”佐助让他吻得喘不上气，先是顺了顺呼吸，这才说道。  
“这个时候就不要和我争了。”鸣人凑在他耳边吻他的鬓角。抵在佐助身上的硬物丝毫没有变软的迹象，鸣人只是用它不断在佐助身上小幅度地磨蹭，不敢更近一步，又不愿后退半分。这样多次的确认佐助并没有排斥自己后亲吻慢慢地往下，在颈间流连，又继续向下。浅色的乳首被含住舔弄，轻轻啮咬、嘬吮。原本因为接吻泛粉的脸颊又添上了几分红，敛在喉间的呻吟才是泄出一点，就像是给了鸣人一剂兴奋剂。  
解开佐助的皮带，鸣人带着紧张地握住佐助性器，思考了一会儿，张开口将它含了进去。  
“别！脏！……”佐助急忙想要去推开鸣人，不过有些迟了，最后只剩下一声呜咽。  
先是被整根含住，用舌头沿着柱身上下舔弄，鼻尖蹭在根部的耻毛，只觉得柔软。手指轻巧地托住卵蛋揉弄，指尖搔在会阴让他一点点兴奋起来。逐渐膨胀坚硬的性器慢慢让鸣人觉得不舒服，被硬物抵在深喉的感觉并不是那么美好。活动着脑袋用嘴套弄着佐助的性器，两手坚持地按着他想要并拢的大腿继续吞吐。  
“嗯……”佐助让他弄得很舒服，同时又觉得羞耻，穿插在鸣人发间的手指想要收紧却又怕弄疼了他。  
“舒服么？佐助。”鸣人的下唇还贴在柱顶，让顶端小眼泌出的腺液混着津液染满水光。  
“……”这种事你让我怎么好意思说出口！  
回应鸣人的只有佐助身子不经意的微颤和软软搔着他心尖的嘤鸣。鸣人用舌去舔握在手中的性器，先是前端，然后是根部，就连卵蛋也细心地照顾到了，鼻尖蹭在根部，干脆就把脸埋上去深深的吸了一口气。  
“你！”佐助让他这行为吓到了，手按上他的额头想推开他。  
“佐助的味道……好棒……”鸣人一动不动继续吸气。  
“你是痴汉吗？那里气味怎么可能会好！……不要这样！听到没？笨蛋吊车尾！”  
“‘笨蛋吊车尾’吗？真是久违了的称呼。”鸣人抬起头来冲他傻笑。  
“傻子……”佐助红了耳根，别开脸。  
“就是傻子。”鸣人笑着，含住佐助性器的顶端，舌在龟头上磨动，稍稍吐出些用舌尖顶弄着小眼。最后用唾液包住那根深含住，吮吸。  
“等、鸣人……别……”佐助脚趾紧了又紧，搭在鸣人肩上的手指绞着他的衣领克制着几乎要冲出牙关的呻吟。身子整个绷紧，因为鸣人反复的吸吮引诱着他又往里顶深了些，伴随着几声愉悦的哼声，佐助泄在了鸣人嘴里。  
“好浓啊。”咽下佐助射在自己口中的浓精，又舐干净了柱顶的牵出一条细丝，仰头看着佐助经过高潮后的脸。  
“……闭嘴！再说你为什么要把那种东西咽下去？”佐助两颊烧得通红，眼神四处游移着不敢落在鸣人脸上。  
“因为是你的。”鸣人站起身来想去吻他，被嫌弃地避开了，只能退求其次的在他脸颊上亲了一下。手探进佐助的裤中，轻揉他的臀瓣，“呐，佐助，可以么？”  
其实他只要接着像刚刚往下做就好了，不需要这样询问自己。万一得了否定的答案，难不成还要收手？  
“漩涡鸣人，你什么时候也变成这样的胆小鬼了？”  
鸣人伸手拨开佐助额前挡住左眼的汗湿的刘海，吻落在那只眼的眼角，“可以么？”  
佐助轻轻点了点头，伸手去摸桌上台灯的开关。屋里唯一的光源被掐断，屋外星空就从窗口倾了进来，今夜没有月亮，星星就显得尤其的明亮，屋外的街道因为夜深的关系，亮着的窗口也就寥寥几个，佐助有些后悔自己关了灯。原本想着没光的话可以隐藏这间屋子里即将发生的淫事，可是没光后，自己面对着的几面大窗就变得像镜子一样，实在是不愿去看自己那副满面耻红的纵欲模样，只能选择闭上眼不去看。  
少了一个感官，其他的感官就会变得敏感起来，就好比现在。鸣人的指节沾了不知道从哪里变出来的润滑油，一寸寸探进后穴。后穴对异物的进入十分敏感，才只是没入一根就废了不少时间。鸣人忍得辛苦，额头上泌出细细一层薄汗，佐助也不轻松，身体变得敏感对他而言或许并不是一件好事。刚才那根手指摩擦过一块让他兴奋的位置，身体颤抖的反应将一切都告诉了鸣人，鸣人自然不傻，曲起手指在那块按压碾动，让佐助泄过一次还半硬的性器又一次挺直起来。  
“鸣……人……住手……啊！”佐助轻呼一声，透明的腺液从柱顶射出，落在佐助小腹上染得一片水光。  
“佐助的身体，好色哦……”鸣人的手指被佐助快速收缩的蜜穴挤压，看着他轻颤的身子停下来后又增加了一根手指。  
“嗯……”增加的手指让佐助不禁皱了皱眉头，穴口又被撑开了些却并不会很痛。  
新添的手指和刚刚那根同样，按在那并不柔软的一点加力揉磨，奇妙的快感占据了佐助的整个大脑，细碎的呻吟忍也忍不住的从喉间哼出，一点点腐蚀着鸣人的自制力。  
抽出手指，鸣人解开自己的裤子，握着那根忍耐依旧的炙热稍作套弄，让柱顶慢慢埋进沾着透明滑液的穴口:“会痛么？”  
待性器完全没进穴中，鸣人舒适地叹出口气，身下的佐助紧紧闭着眼睛颤着身子。  
“佐助，看着我，看着我……”鸣人俯身压下佐助，在他耳边呢喃，亲吻他的额头、眉间、鼻尖，缓慢地抽动着下身。  
“呃……”柱顶蹭过先前的那处，佐助身子紧了紧，又射出小股腺液。被沾染潮湿的小腹和耻毛蹭在鸣人的上，抽送时泌出的蜜液随着动作发出淫糜的水音。  
“你好棒啊，佐助……”鸣人依旧没敢加快抽插的速度，依旧在佐助体内慢慢的磨，甬道每一寸的肉壁都温软湿润，因为佐助前列腺达到了高潮的缘故，蜜穴快速的收缩，柔软的内壁包裹挤压着鸣人的性器，媚人般引诱着他射精。  
“里面好湿好软……吸得我好舒服。”鸣人的话从来没有停过，一直在低语着、呢喃着让佐助害羞的话。  
“白痴吊车尾，这种话……不要说……哈啊，说出来……”佐助被他抬着臀稍稍离开了桌子，肩背成了支点撑在桌上，腿被鸣人架上了肩，偶尔会被他俯身抽动的动作压到胸前。想说的话被愈来愈快的顶弄速度撞得断断续续，深入体内的性器挤开了深处的甬道，带来别样的快感。  
“不喜欢？”鸣人的动作故意慢下来等着佐助回应。  
再被送至高潮的途中，就这样突然被掐断让佐助不是很愉悦。睁开眼去看他，那人充满欲情的模样撞进佐助脑中，慌张的别开视线。  
“呐，佐助，看着我……”鸣人狠顶了几下，撞到了佐助身体更深处的敏感点，失态的浪叫出声的同时泪水也不受控制得被挤出眼眶。急速收缩的甬道几乎让鸣人缴械投降，小股浊液等不急先跑了出来。  
“鸣人，贯穿我……填满我……”佐助攀紧鸣人的脖颈，口中说的话让鸣人失控。顶弄的速度又快了起来，比先前还要更剧烈，只是一心想要进入得深一些，再深一些，更深一些，满足身下人的要求，忠实于自己内心的欲望。  
“佐助……我喜欢你，不。我爱你……我爱你……”鸣人不断地重复着传达着，附在佐助耳边的低语，仿佛是要让那三个字深深刻在佐助心上一样。  
“我知道……哈啊，我知道……”佐助偏头去寻鸣人的嘴唇，热烈地、疯狂地接吻。  
臀肉与耻骨拍击的声音停了，鸣人泄在了佐助体内。浓精沾上内壁有些灼人，佐助跟着射了出来，睁着因为高潮而有些许失焦的眼看着鸣人。眼角的泪让这双眼温润的像是小鹿，舐去他泪，品尝着因为自己才产生的咸味，鸣人的内心爆满了一种名为“满足”的感情。  
用纸巾擦净佐助腿间缓缓淌出的浊液，又在洁白的腿跟落下两点吻痕这才把躺在桌上呼吸凌乱的人抱到怀中，拉拢他身上的衣服还不够，又用自己的外衣把已经精疲力竭的他裹了个严实。  
“……佐助，我爱你。”心满意足的拥着那人坐在椅子上，亲吻他的额头。  
“都说了我知道了，你还真是烦啊。”费力的抬头去应他的吻，不带任何情欲的吻。  
“只是这样？”鸣人有点小失落。  
“哼，笨蛋吊车尾。”在鸣人怀里蹭了个舒服的位置，佐助打了个呵欠，“晚安。”  
鸣人的眼神温柔下来，轻声道，“晚安。”

翌日清晨，鹿丸拧开火影办公室的门把，原本应该在火影办公桌上的文件散了一地；应该坐在火影办公桌前工作的人现在正在窗前迎着朝阳，神清气爽地伸着懒腰；应该在调查辉夜的人现在正盖着七代目的外套睡得安静。  
原因不明，鹿丸总觉得，今天火影办公室的朝阳实在是有点刺眼。


End file.
